The Maze
by abcf
Summary: BAEKYEOL GS. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Sebuah kejadian memaksa Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Waktu berlalu, keduanya telah berubah. Saat keduanya dipertemukan kembali lima belas tahun kemudian, Chanyeol tertarik kepada Baekhyun tanpa mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah teman masa kecilnya.
1. Summary

**The Maze**

 _Just typical common love story_..

* * *

They are trapped on the maze of uncertainty, unwilling to say the love they have found.

The one who's oblivious …

The one who keeps the secrets ..

Two souls who meet on the second time.

Will they survive the maze in the end?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Sebuah kejadian memaksa Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Waktu berlalu, keduanya telah berubah. Chanyeol menjadi orang yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya dan berhati dingin. Saat keduanya dipertemukan kembali lima belas tahun kemudian, Chanyeol tertarik kepada Baekhyun tanpa mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah teman masa kecilnya.

* * *

 _Pertama kalinya bikin cerita, pertama kalinya juga bikin fanfic_

 _I don't have a lot to say but I really need your reviews, pretty pleasee :)_


	2. First Meeting, For You

_I Just Own The Story.._

* * *

 **First Meeting, For you..**

Alunan musik klasik mengalun dengan lembut di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima. _Candelier-candelier_ mewah tergantung dengan indah, bunga-bunga dalam berbagai jenis tertata dengan rapi di beberapa sudut ruangan tak lupa juga meja-meja penuh hidangan dengan pelayan-pelayan terlatih yang hilir mudik siap melayani para undangan. Orang-orang dengan pakaian formal berkumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, tampak sedang berbincang pelan dengan gelas-gelas kaca berisi _wine_ dan sampanye di tangan masing-masing, beberapa orang lainnya sedang menikmati dansa di tengah ruangan dengan diiringi _orchestra,_ suara-suara kamera yang diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya terkadang muncul dan membuat dinding-dinding _ballroom_ yang terbuat dari porselen berkilau. Pada saat itu jam hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pesta perayaan tersebut akan berakhir. Para tamu masih tampak bersenang-senang dan para reporter masih terlihat enggan meninggalkan ruangan demi mendapatkan berita yang menarik mengenai pesta tersebut. _After all_ , pesta tersebut diselenggarakan oleh salah satu perusahaan terbesar dari negeri mereka, yang _lagi-lagi_ berhasil memperluas usahanya ke negeri lain.

Di tengah hingar bingar tersebut seorang wanita berperawakan kecil terlihat berdiri di dekat meja hidangan dengan segelas _wine_ tergenggam di tangannya. Mata kecilnya yang berbingkai bulu mata lentik tampak mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, tatapannya terlihat jauh menerawang. Jika kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama, _she seems out of place_ tetapi itu bukan karena penampilannya.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita tersebut, tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, apalagi jika dia berdiri di tengah keramaian tersebut sendirian. Dia berbeda dengan sang kakak yang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan kilauan _blizt_ kamera. Pekerjaan yang digelutinya sekarang meskipun cukup membesarkan namanya tidak pernah mengharuskannya untuk tampil di depan kamera _and she's happy about that_ , _being a famous designer who only get to publish her masterpieces without any intruder of her privacy is what she really wants_ tetapi dia telah membuat keputusan dan telah menguatkan hatinya untuk datang ke pesta tersebut. _So, here she is, outside her safe zone_ berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan mengulang mantra yang sudah diucapkannya beberapa kali _.. I'm just going to see him and then I will leave_..

Namun 3 jam telah berlalu sejak kedatangannya dan dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dia lihat. Bukan salahnya jika tamu-tamu yang datang terlalu banyak, bukan salahnya jika para reporter terlalu bersemangat untuk mengambil foto sehingga menghalangi jalannya dan yang pasti bukan salahnya juga jika tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menerobos kumpulan orang-orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat. Dan pada saat dia telah berhasil melewati semua rintangan tersebut, orang yang ingin dia temui telah menghilang, entah kemana meskipun Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia belum pergi dari pesta tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang gelas _wine_ yang masih terisi penuh di genggamannya. Keinginannya bahkan tidak terlalu _muluk-muluk_ , _is not like she wants talk to him or anything,_ Baekhyun hanya ingin melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri tidak melalui layar kaca seperti yang dia lakukan selama lima belas tahun terakhir, Baekhyun hanya ingin melihatnya dan lalu kemudian pergi. Hanya itu namun kenapa semuanya nampak sulit sekarang?

Dengan perlahan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi lain _ballroom_ , memutuskan untuk melihat seluruh ruangan sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Matanya yang semula menerawang kini telah fokus kembali, namun pada saat itu pula langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terkunci tepat dengan sepasang mata yang sangat dia kenal. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, _Chanyeol_ …

ªß©ƒ

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menatap sepupunya dengan raut wajah pasrah. Chanyeol terkadang memang menyebalkan. Meskipun Sehun tahu bahwa sepupunya senang dengan keberhasilan yang telah diraihnya, Sehun juga tahu bahwa sepupunya tersebut tidak pernah menyukai pesta. _Namun apa salahnya untuk berpura-pura menikmatinya_? Batin Sehun. Setelah kedatangannya yang langsung diserbu para reporter yang disusul kemudian dengan _speech_ yang singkat, Chanyeol langsung memilih untuk menghindari para tamu. Menyeret Sehun memasuki ruangan kecil khusus staff dan mengusir para staff tersebut keluar. Para staff yang terkejut dan ketakutan langsung bergegas keluar, sementara Sehun memberikan Chanyeol tatapan mematikan saat pria tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. _Probably his assitant, his secretary, or his manager or someone related to his work._ Sehun mengerang, _Chanyeol can't stop to be workaholic, can he?_

" _you should stop doing this_ ". Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa jam terlewati.

"kenapa? _There's no point of partying. It just wasting time, it's better for me to use my time for working_ " Jawab Chanyeol dengan mata masih tertuju pada layar handphonenya, _probably checking his stocks._ Sehun kembali mengerang.

"justru itu kau harus menghentikannya, _overwork is not healthy Chan"_

 _"_ aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, jika kau ingin berpesta tinggalkan saja aku disini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus"

"tetapi ini pestamu, kau setidaknya harus ada disana" Sehun kembali mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"aku sudah menyampaikan pidato ku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup". Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, dia kembali berbicara namun dengan suara pelan dan mengalah "setidaknya bisakah kau melakukannya untuk ibumu, dia telah menyiapkan semua ini, kau tahu kan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar handphone, Sehun telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku tetap tinggal disini meskipun aku tidak menyukainya. Jika bukan karena ibuku, aku sudah kembali ke kantor sekarang"

Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, "tapi Chanyeol..-"

"aku tidak suka pesta, Sehun" potong Chanyeol

"itu karena kau tidak pernah mencobanya". Ucap Sehun, sorot matanya yang tajam tepat mengarah kepada Chanyeol. "hubungan sosialmu hanya sebatas hubungan kerja, pertemananmu hanya sebatas kerjasama bisnis, percintaan mu hanya sebatas _one night stand._ Demi tuhan, umur mu baru 28 tahun, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini!"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya setelah Sehun mengatakan semua itu, Chanyeol terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca. Sehun kemudian mendekat dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"setidaknya berbincang lah dengan salah satu rekan bisnismu. Atau mungkin dengan salah satu wanita disini, sudah saatnya kau menjalin hubungan serius. Berhentilah memacari pekerjaanmu"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan kemudian tertawa kecil. Keduanya memang mudah beradu pendapat namun mudah juga untuk berbaikan kembali. "baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan keluar dan mencoba bersosialisasi namun jangan terlalu berharap banyak dariku"

Sehun tersenyum "aku tahu"

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali bergabung dengan pesta. Diluar perkiraan Sehun, Chanyeol sepertinya cukup mempertimbangkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya karena dia terlihat jelas berusaha bersikap akrab dengan para tamunya. Sehun juga melihat bahwa beberapa wanita yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol mengirimkan tatapan penuh harap kepadanya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya ke arah para perempuan tersebut untuk kemudian terkekeh pelan saat melihat keterkejutan mereka. Saat itulah seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Sehun akui dia cantik, namun bukan kecantikannya yang membuat Sehun tertarik melainkan wajahnya yang familiar.

"hei, apa kau mengenali wanita itu?" tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti Sehun dan melihatnya. Dia berdiri dengan segelas wine di tangannya, tampaknya sedang melamun. Tubuhnya kecil namun berlekuk, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tergerai hingga mencapai punggungnya, Dia menggunakan dress berwarna hijau tanpa lengan dengan aksen emas, dress tersebut membungkus tubuhnya dengan anggun hingga mata kaki. _She's pretty, she's stunning._ Dan Chanyeol melihat wanita tersebut mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu dan wanita itu terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa wanita tersebut bereaksi seperti itu namun dia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah mendekatinya.

Kini mereka berhadapan dan wanita itu masih membisu. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah wanita itu baik-baik. Wanita itu bahkan lebih cantik dilihat dari dekat. Tinggi wanita tersebut hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol harus menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya mungil, hidungnya mungil, matanya yang kecil berbingkai bulu mata yang panjang, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah dan terlihat sangat lembut sehingga Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengusapnya, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda agak sedikit terbuka dalam pose terkejutnya.

"Hai.." setelah memberanikan diri akhirnya Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menyapa.

ªß©ƒ

 _Mereka bertatapan!_

Baekhyun hanya terpaku saat sosok Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya. Dia telah melihat Chanyeol ribuan kali di televisi namun dia masih tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya melihat seberapa banyak Chanyeol telah berubah. Chanyeol yang dulu berbadan gemuk dan berkacamata kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan berpostur tegap, raut dan garis-garis wajahnya telah menunjukkan kedewasaan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dipotong pendek dan disisir dengan rapi, tuxedo dan jas yang dipakainya makin membuatnya terlihat maskulin.

Chanyeol kini telah berdiri di hadapannya, mereka bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa detik. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, _apa yang harus dikatakan_.. setelah akhirnya mereka bertemu.

"Hai.." Chanyeol menyapanya, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berwibawa.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar berbicara kepadanya membuat semua perasaan yang selama ini Baekhyun pendam berusaha keluar dari dinding pertahanannya "Chanyeol, aku…"

Namun ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung "Miss, bagaimana anda tahu namaku?" Chanyeol kemudian mengamati wajah Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan teliti.

Saat itulah baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah _melupakannya_.

ªß©ƒ

* * *

Baru bikin chapter pertamanya aja tapi story line secara keseluruhan udah ada.

karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita, review dari kalian aku butuhin banget. _so how is it_?


	3. Childhood Memory

_Warning! GS.. DLDR_

 _I just own the story_

* * *

 **Childhood Memory..**

Skynet Company adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang software dan transfortasi. Perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dan dimiliki oleh keluarga Park.

Park Jae Yong merupakan Chairman dan CEO dari Skynet group saat itu. Dia merupakan orang yang tegas dan disiplin namun memiliki sikap yang hangat. Park Jae Yong hanya memiliki satu orang ahli waris, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol.

Byun In Ho merupakan salah satu Chief Executive Officer di perusahan tersebut. Dia adalah seorang _single parent_ dan telah lama bercerai dengan sang Istri. Dia memiliki dua orang anak perempuan. Si putri sulung tinggal di China bersama sang Ibu sementara putri bungsunya – Byun Baekhyun – tinggal bersamanya di Korea. Meski telah bercerai, Byun In Ho dan mantan istrinya tetap berteman baik sehingga kedua putri mereka tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Mereka juga sering saling mengunjungi.

Semua putra dan putri _Board of Directors_ dari Skynet group tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan yang sama, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah saling mengenal sejak bayi. Namun pertemanan mereka yang sesungguhnya dimulai saat baekhyun berusia 5 tahun dan Chanyeol 8 tahun. Pada saat itu Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun yang sedang di _bully_ oleh anak-anak lain. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun selalu mengikuti Chanyeol di setiap kesempatan. Chanyeol yang awalnya merasa risih lambat-laun mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. _Mau bagaimana lagi_ , anak itu mulai menangis saat Chanyeol membentaknya untuk berhenti mengikuti.

Sejak kanak-kanak Baekhyun memiliki fostur tubuh yang kecil dengan pipi _chubby_. Fisiknya menyerupai sang ayah terutama matanya yang sipit. Dibesarkan hanya oleh seorang ayah dan pengasuh membuat Baekhyun kecil kekurangan sentuhan seorang wanita (walaupun dia cukup sering bertemu dengan ibunya). Meski dibesarkan dengan sopan santun yang baik Baekhyun tidak memiliki _kelemah-lembutan_ seperti yang dimiliki anak-anak perempuan lain. Cara berpakaian pun agak terkesan tomboy. Karena itulah dia selalu menjadi objek _bully_ anak-anak dilingkungannya yang memang selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya.

Chanyeol dididik dengan prinsip kerjas keras dan tanggung jawab oleh sang ayah. Tak heran jika sejak kecil Chanyeol menentang keras hal yang dianggapnya tidak benar. Saat dia menolong Baekhyun kala itu, yang dia pikirkan hanya bahwa mengejek seseorang itu tidak baik. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan jatuh hati kepadanya.

ªß©ƒ

"aku yang jadi _optimus prime_ dan kamu yang jadi _megatron_ " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan robot mainannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini berumur 7 tahun dan Chanyeol 10, keduanya telah menjadi teman baik dan sekarang mereka sedang bermain di ruang bermain Chanyeol yang luas.

Baekhyun memandang robot di tangannya dengan sedih "Kenapa Baek jadi robot jahat?"

"soalnya aku pengen jadi _optimos prime_ , dan _optimus_ ingin melawan kejahatan. Jadi kamu yang jadi penjahatnya" jawab Chanyeol, dia kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan mulai berlari mengelilingi ruangan dengan robot di tangan. Meski bertubuh gemuk, Chanyeol kecil adalah anak yang lincah.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebelum dia mengangguk dengan pelan. Baekhyun memang selalu mengalah di setiap permainan mereka.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka kemudian duduk bersama di taman belakang sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita, _well_ , lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang bercerita. Meski pemalu dan pengalah, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi orang yang cerewet terhadap orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

Saat _ice cream_ di tangan masing-masing telah habis, pelayan memberitahu bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Park pulang cepat hari ini. Chanyeol yang gembira langsung berlari kedalam rumah di ikuti Baekhyun.

"Ini dia jagoan ayah.." tuan Park langsung mengendong Chanyeol setelah menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya kepada kepala pelayan.

Baekhyun yang mengikuti dari belakang langsung membungkuk dengan hormat saat Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyadari kehadirannya. "wah, Baekhyunie disini rupanya. Ayahmu sudah menunggu diruang tamu"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, _ini kan belum waktunya dia pulang_. Sejak dirinya berteman baik dengan Chanyeol, ayahnya selalu mengantarnya bermain ke rumah tersebut dan menjemputnya saat hari menjelang malam. Awalnya ayah Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan atasannya namun Presdir sendiri yang meminta hal tersebut dengan alasan bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun. Lagipula Byun In Ho adalah orang kepercayaannya.

"appa..?" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu

Tuan Park tersenyum "ya, katanya kalian akan menjemput Luhan dan Mama mu di bandara?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat _astaga_.. bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa lupa bahwa kakaknya akan datang dan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari.

Tuan Park yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "kau pasti lupa ya?". Baekhyun mengangguk "cepat susul ayahmu sana"

Baekhyun kemudian berkata kepada Chanyeol "Yeol aku pulang dulu ya" kemudian dia membungkuk sekali lagi ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Park untuk berpamitan "terimakasih telah memperbolehkan baekhyun main kesini hari ini paman, bibi"

Nyonya Park tersenyum dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun pelan "jika baekhyun mau, baekhyun besok boleh datang lagi bersama kakak baekhyun untuk bermain".

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, membayangkan betapa serunya nanti bermain dengan sang kakak dan Chanyeol "baekhyun pasti datang".

ªß©ƒ

Byun In Ho mencium kening Baekhyun saat anak itu berlari ke arahnya dengan riang, nampak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan ibu dan sang kakak beberapa saat lagi. Dengan cepat sang ayah langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun _because happy baekhyun is jumpy baekhyun and it's kinda dangerous sometimes._

"ayo appa.. kalo kita telat kasihan kak luhan dan mama" tangan kecilnya dengan bersemangat menarik-narik jas sang ayah untuk segera menuju mobil sementara sang ayah hanya dapat tersenyum.

Saat mereka telah sampai di bandara ternyata Luhan dan sang ibu telah menunggu keduanya. Baekhyun kecil pun segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman ayahnya dan berlari menuju tangan sang ibu yang terbuka, bersiap-siap untuk memeluk.

"Mamaaaaa..!" jeritnya senang

Sang ayah kemudian menyusul dan menarik luhan kedalam gendongannya. Dengan penuh rindu sang ayah mencium kedua belah pipi sang putri. Byun In Ho kemudian mengajak ketiganya menuju mobil, tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan, tangan Luhan digenggam Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun sendiri berada dalam genggaman sang Ibu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Baekhyun sibuk menceritakan kesehariannya yang tidak sempat dia ceritakan lewat telpon dan _video call_ mereka.

ªß©ƒ

Meskipun mereka memiliki darah yang sama, Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat berbeda jauh, _phisically at least_. Baekhyun bertubuh kecil kurus (tapi berpipi _chubby_ ), bermata sipit, berbibir tipis, hidung kecil, dengan rambut lurus sebahu. Sementara Luhan memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang, mata besar yang menarik, hidung mancung dan bibir kecil mungil. Proporsi badan Luhan ideal untuk anak berusia 11 tahun. Orang-orang selalu jatuh hati akan paras Luhan saat mereka pertama kali melihatnya. Jika Baekhyun merupakan definisi dari sederhana, Luhan adalah definisi sempurna. Luhan memang mirip dengan ibu mereka _while Baekhyun takes after their father a lot._ Terlebih lagi, Luhan jauh lebih feminim dari Baekhyun. Maklum, Ibu mereka adalah seorang desainer.

Terlepas dari perbedaan mereka, keduanya saling menyayangi. Biasanya, kelebihan sang kakak menjadi kekaguman Baekhyun. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini Baekhyun membenci semua kelebihan tersebut karena kelebihan sang kakak telah menarik hati Chanyeol.

 _Lihatlah sekarang..!_ Chanyeol yang biasanya suka memerintah kini dengan baiknya membiarkan Luhan memimpin permainan mereka. Chanyeol yang biasanya keras kepala kali ini mengalah saat Luhan menolak bermain robot-robotan dan memilih untuk menonton film.

Saat itulah Baekhyun mulai memandang rendah dirinya, Baekhyun mulai merasa bahwa dia jelek.. _like the old saying "the one who you love the most is the one who can hurt you worst"_. Dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli jika anak lain mengejeknya karena Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka namun saat Chanyeol mulai melupakannya saat bertemu dengan Luhan yang cantik Baekhyun merasa sakit.

Luhan hanya tinggal selama beberapa hari, namun efek dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah hilang. Baekhyun tidak percaya diri lagi untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak sempat mengetahui penyebab berubahnya sikap Baekhyun karena Baekhyun mulai jarang datang ke rumahnya dan selalu menolak jika ditawari. Puncaknya 3 tahun kemudian, saat Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun dan Chanyeol 13, ayah Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di Korea akhirnya pergi ke China untuk tinggal bersama kakak dan ibunya. Pertemuan terakhir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah saat pemakaman ayahnya. Mereka hanya bertatapan, tanpa kata.. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pamit saat dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya…

ªß©ƒ

* * *

 _flashback singkat mengenai masa-masa pertemanan chanbaek_

 _agak sedikit kurang puas karena sejauh ini belum bisa bikin chapter lebih dari 2k. tapi... dua chapter awal kan prolog sama flashback aja so I think it's okay.._

 _buat chapter selanjutnya bakalan berusaha untuk bikin lebih panjang lagi :)_

 _so enjoy and review :):):)_

 _p.s sorry for typos_


	4. Why Now?

_Disclaimer : I just own the story_

* * *

 _"Hai.." Chanyeol menyapanya, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berwibawa._

 _Mendengar suara Chanyeol dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar berbicara kepadanya membuat semua perasaan yang selama ini Baekhyun pendam berusaha keluar dari dinding pertahanannya "Chanyeol, aku…"_

 _Namun ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung "Miss, bagaimana anda tahu namaku?" Chanyeol kemudian mengamati wajah Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan teliti._

 _Saat itulah baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah melupakannya._

* * *

 **Why Now?**

Baekhyun terdiam, momen ini adalah momen yang telah lama dia tunggu, namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol telah melupakannya.

" _miss_?" Chanyeol menyapanya sekali lagi saat melihat Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Baekhyun tersadar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat tenang, namun ada hal lain yang Baekhyun lihat di bola mata Chanyeol, rasa penasaran dan rasa ketertarikan yang hati-hati. Saat itulah Baekhyun teringat bahwa dirinya yang sekarang berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Tinggal bersama sang ibu membawa perubahan besar kepadanya. Jika Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama ibunya, Baekhyun yang sekarang sama sekali tidak akan tau cara merawat diri, tidak akan memakai gaun indah yang dipakainya sekarang, tidak akan secantik ini.

Sejak kedatangannya ke China setelah ayahnya meninggal, Ibunya telah mendidiknya untuk meneruskan profesinya sebagai seorang fashion designer. Baekhyun dan Luhan dibesarkan bersama-sama. Kesehariannya dihabiskan di _in-house_ milik sang ibu, _where she learned about fashion design_. Sejak saat itu, _plain Baekhyun turned in to beauty_. Profesi sang ibu dan lingkungan tempat dia tinggal memang telah mengubahnya menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang. Lagipula Baekhyun pergi saat dia masih anak-anak, _obviously her face is change as she gets older_. Lima tahun yang lalu Baekhyun membangun brandnya sendiri _and has her own label, so far she's successful_. Sementara Luhan lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang model dan dia telah menjadi model papan atas sekarang. _Besides has her own runway_ , Luhan biasanya juga menjadi model bagi Baekhyun dan ibu mereka. keluarga Baekhyun tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Chanyeol sejak kematian ayahnya.

Masalahnya, sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Chanyeol. _There's no way Baekhyun tells Chanyeol that she's his childhood friend who just reappear 15 years after her disappearance without explanation._

Saat itulah Sehun yang nyatanya menyusul sang sepupu, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" _Please Chan, don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you_! Tentu saja dia tahu namamu, ini kan pestamu, semua orang di ruangan ini tahu namamu" ujar Sehun, dia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang balas tersenyum meski agak canggung. Baekhyun mengenal Sehun dan pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali semasa kecil, namun Baekhyun ragu bahwa Sehun mengenalnya sebab dia hanya berteman dengan Chanyeol dan tidak bergaul dengan anak lain waktu itu.

" _I'm not asking you_ " desis Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh namun cara wanita itu menyapanya barusan membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu mengenalnya? Mengenal secara pribadi bukan hanya mengenal secara publik.

Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama "sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, namun aku tidak yakin."

Baekhyun mulai agak gugup, apakah Sehun mengingatnya?

Sehun terdiam, berpikir sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya sementara Baekhyun mulai merasa was-was.

"astaga! kau adalah designer itu kan? designer yang membuat gaun pengantin dan tuxedo untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan bersemangat

Baekhyun mengangguk. _Jongin dan Kyungsoo_. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun ada di Korea sekarang, alasan kenapa dia juga bisa datang ke pesta ini (Jongin ternyata sahabat Sehun dan dia yang mengundang Baekhyun). Kyungsoo adalah teman baik Baekhyun saat dia sekolah mode di Manhattan. Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun untuk merancang gaun pernikahannya dan juga menjadi bridesmaid, Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena kebetulan dia juga sedang mempersiapkan koleksi barunya untuk ditampilkan di _Seoul Fashion week_.

"aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini Xian-si" ucap Sehun senang.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, sejak kepindahannya ke China, baekhyun tidak menggunakan nama Koreanya lagi. _Bou Xian_ , itulah bagaimana dia dikenal sekarang.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberitahuku mengenai pesta ini dan mereka mengundangku jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang". _Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Matanya berpindah dari Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Namun baekhyun tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena Sehun telah mendahului.

"ngomong-ngomong. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Bou Xian, designer terkenal yang membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Ucap Sehun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyambut tangan tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. _Dia tidak mengharapkan ini.. Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku. Terlepas dari semua perubahan ini, aku masih Baekhyun yang dulu._

Chanyeol kemudian mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun "senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun hanya dapat memaksakan senyum. _There's no turning back now_.. "aku juga"

ªß©ƒ

Alunan musik lembut mengiringi dansa keduanya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun lembut sementara Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Setelah mereka bertemu, keduanya sempat mengobrol beberapa menit hingga Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya dan dengan mengabaikan semua tatapan iri para tamu, mereka melangkah bersama ke lantai dansa.

Sepanjang dansa mereka, Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap ke atas karena takut matanya akan bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, takut dirinya tidak dapat membendung tangis yang sejak pertemuan mereka telah berusaha ditahannya.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin bertambah seiring bertambahnya waktu yang dia habiskan bersama wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Kebingungan semakin dirasakannya seiring dengan perasaannya yang tidak enak sejak dia bertemu dengan wanita tersebut. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa tidak tenang namun dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati wanita tersebut. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara, Bou Xian malah terkesan pendiam dan ragu-ragu selama perbincangan mereka. Wanita itu selalu menolak untuk bertatapan mata dengannya tapi entah kenapa keberadaan wanita tersebut membuatnya nyaman.

"apakah kau sedang merasa sedih?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya, matanya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun agak sedikit terlihat kaget akan pertanyaannya. Mungkin wanita itu tidak mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan memulai percakapan..

"tidak.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu "aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran.. itu saja"

"apakah kau yakin? Raut wajahmu terlihat sedih"

"aku hanya tidak suka keramaian" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"apa mereka mengganggumu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah para wartawan yang sesekali memfoto mereka dengan kepalanya "kalau iya, aku bisa menyuruh mereka pergi"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "tidak, kau tidak perlu membuat mereka pergi. Bukan itu maksudku".

"apakah mungkin kau tidak menyukai pestaku?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali namun ada sedikit senyum dalam suaranya.

"bukan itu juga maksudku." Sergah Baekhyun cepat, takut dia telah menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol. " _Well, I just don't like party in general_ " sambungnya kemudian.

" _calm down, I'm just kidding. Honestly, I don't like party either. But my mother planed this celebration and I don't have anything to say_ " jawab Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan mengenai Nyonya Park kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun ke masa kecil mereka dahulu. Kenangan yang rasanya sudah terlewatkan lama sekali, banyak hal yang berubah sekarang, termaksud perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"tidak suka pesta? Tapi kau sepertinya terlihat seperti orang yang suka bersenang-senang" tanya Baekhyun. _Setidaknya itulah kau yang dulu_ , selama pembicaraaannya yang singkat bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapat kesan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang serius sekarang.

"well, sepertinya kau mendapat kesan yang salah. Bagiku bersenang-senang bukanlah dengan berpesta". Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak menyukai pesta atau keramaian?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab " _aku tidak tahu, I guess it's old habit. I was a loner when I was a kid_ , mungkin sifat itu terbawa sampai sekarang"

"ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin seorang desaigner tidak menyukai publikasi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku hanya butuh publikasi untuk karyaku bukan untuk diriku. Mengetahui bahwa orang-orang menghargai karyaku sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula, pekerjaan ini biasanya hanya menuntutku berkerja di studio untuk menyelesaikan berbagai rancangan". Jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia suka dengan pemikiran wanita ini. Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa sikapnya yang semula menunjukkan keragu-raguan kini telah mulai memudar dan berganti dengan seorang wanita yang penuh ketegasan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ragu namun dia memutuskan untuk bertanya "kau bilang caramu bersenang-senang bukanlah berpesta. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat " _working, of course_ "

"kau terdengar seperti orang yang terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya". Kata Baekhyun, ada sedikit kesedihan yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

"begitulah orang-orang memanggilku" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sedih, kemudian dia berbicara dengan pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. " hanya itu hal yang rasanya nyata saat ini, satu-satunya yang masih ada dalam genggamanku"

Chanyeol terlihat hampa di mata Baekhyun, sosok seorang Chanyeol yang mendominasi telah hilang dalam sejenak. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari mata Chanyeol dan menemukannya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun, sejenak dia lupa untuk mengontrol nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata itu, kedua bola mata yang menyiratkan perasaan yang dalam. Chanyeol melihat banyak perasaan yang tergambar dalam kedua bola mata Baekhyun, tatapan keduanya terkunci hingga Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sesuatu dan dia tidak dapat mengelak pertanyaan yang diajukan tersebut.

" _realization comes, so does responsibility. That's it_ " jawabnya singkat sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun, sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya kembali, namun saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, musik telah berhenti sebagai pertanda bahwa dansa telah berakhir. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Dan membungkuk pelan.

"terimakasih untuk dansanya" ucap Baekhyun

"aku seharusnya yang bilang seperti itu" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia kemudian menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari lantai dansa. Sehun sejak tadi telah menghilang entah kemana.

"ngomong-ngomong apakah kau datang hanya sendiri? Bukankah tadi kau bilang Jongin yang mengundangmu?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk "iya, sore tadi Jongin tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo tidak jadi datang karena ada keperluan mendesak-"

"jadi kau datang seorang diri" sambung Chanyeol "kau tahu, untuk orang yang tidak suka keramaian sepertinya kau cukup memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk datang"

Andai saja kau tahu alasan dibalik kedatanganku…

"well, aku sudah terlanjur bersiap-siap, itu saja" Baekhyun harap kebohongannya terdengar meyakinkan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa wanita di depannya ini berbohong namun dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"apakah kau ingin meminum sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" tawar Chanyeol.

"tidak terima kasih, sejujurnya aku akan pamit sekarang. Ini sudah dini hari sepertinya dan aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" kata Baekhyun, _karena jika aku tinggal lebih lama lagi aku takut bahwa aku tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu.._

"secepat itu?" Chanyeol terdengar kecewa, dia terlihat agak enggan untuk melepas Baekhyun pergi "apa aku perlu menyuruh _driver_ ku untuk mengantar mu pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak perlu, aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri kesini" Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk "kakau begitu aku pamit, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun-si dan sekali lagi terima kasih"

 _Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu untukku malam ini, meskipun kau tidak mengenaliku aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku memiliki alasan kuat kenapa aku ingin melihatmu meski sekali saja, untuk terakhir kali, dan lalu aku akan pergi. semua ini sudah lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan, mungkin setelah ini aku benar-benar sanggup untuk melepasmu pergi dan melanjutkan hidupku.._

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi dan akan berbalik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dia memandang tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya sebelum bertanya.

"ada apa?"

"berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol

"sekitar 2 bulan, selain membantu mengurus pernikahan sahabatku aku juga memiliki _project_ disini" jawab Baekhyun.

"boleh aku tahu alamat rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, _apa maksud Chanyeol dengan semua ini_.. "kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk apa kau memerlukannya?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ekpresi serius yang selalu menghiasi raut wajahnya hilang sejenak tergantikan oleh tawa tersebut dan Baekhyun hanya dapat melihatnya dengan hati terenyuh. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Chanyeol tertawa, dia merindukan tawa ini.

" _untuk apa_?" Chanyeol menirukan pertanyaan Baekhyun "tentu saja untuk mengunjungimu, aku boleh mengunjungimu kapan-kapan kan"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, dari semua kekagetan yang Baekhyun dapat malam ini tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan rasa kaget Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. _Ini sudah benar-benar diluar rencananya.._

Melihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "atau kau bisa memberikan nomor handphone mu kepadaku? Bagaimana? Tapi kau harus janji bahwa kau akan mengangkat teleponku saat aku menghubungimu"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu-ragu.

"kau tahu bahwa aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan nomor handphone mu kan?, kalaupun kau tidak memberitahuku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan handphone nya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol serius dan sudah pasti dengan kekuasaannya yang sekarang dia dapat mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan mudah. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil handphone tersebut dan mulai mengetik nomor handphonenya.

"itu nomorku" Baekhyun kembali memberikan handphonenya kepada Chanyeol.

"terima kasih" Chanyeol mengangguk, dia kemudian melepaskan ngenggaman tangannya dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kehilangan.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan pergi meskipun sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa lemas dengan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai wanita tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. Dia kemudian menghubungi seseorang dengan handphonenya.

"ya, terima kasih" Chanyeol kemudian menutup teleponnya, dia baru saja menghubungi salah satu pengawalnya untuk mengikuti mobil Baekhyun. Memastikan bahwa wanita tersebut sampai ke rumahnya dengan aman, selain itu Chanyeol juga ingin tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Mengetahui nomor Baekhyun saja tidak cukup baginya, dia juga harus mendapatkan alamat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja berbalik saat dia melihat Sehun menghampirinya dengan membawa dua gelas, dia memberikan salah satunya kepada Chanyeol.

"aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Bou Xian"

" _you don't know anything_ " Jawab Chanyeol

" _don't try to deny it, of course I know because your eyes say it all_ " jawab Sehun, dia masih menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sepupunya tersebut " _so, how was it? Did you get her number_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "tentu saja"

Sehun tertawa " _God luck bro. Finally,_ seorang wanita menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya".

Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Sehun namun sorot matanya masih serius. _You're right Sehun, Finally it is. But you don't have any ide, at all._

ªß©ƒ

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk beberapa orang yang sudah review, follow dan favorite :):);)

I'm so happy right now :D

and as promised this chapter is longer than its previous.

Enjoy and review ^-^


	5. You're Blocking My Only Escape

_It was late and not what I expected_

 _disclaimer : I just own the story_

* * *

" _aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Bou Xian"_

" _you don't know anything" Jawab Chanyeol_

" _don't try to deny it, of course I know because your eyes say it all" jawab Sehun, dia masih menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sepupunya tersebut "so, how was it? Did you get her number?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum "tentu saja"_

 _Sehun tertawa "God luck bro. Finally, seorang wanita menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya"._

 _Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Sehun namun sorot matanya masih serius. You're right Sehun, Finally it is. But you don't have any ide, at all._

ªß©ƒ

* * *

 **You're Blocking My Only Escape**

Handphone di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya masih berdering

Handphone itu sudah berdering sejak pagi tadi

 _Actually the phone is ringing on the last two days… every morning_

Baekhyun menutup matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengacuhkan handphonenya yang terus berdering. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian di pesta tersebut namun niat Baekhyun untuk kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa nampaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sehari setelah pesta tersebut, seseorang meneleponnya, nomor tak dikenal. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah curiga bahwa itu Chanyeol namun untuk memastikan Baekhyun pun mengangkatnya dan ternyata dugaan nya benar.

 _"akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon ku juga"_ kalimat itulah yang pertama kali Chanyeol ucapkan saat Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya yang pertama.

"Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun.

" _yes it's me_ " Balas Chanyeol " _I'm glad that you recognize my voice_ "

"kenapa kau meneleponku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan cepat, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol meskipun jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang pada saat itu. Dan hal tersebut sama sekali tidak baik.

" _I'm just checking on you, making sure you're okay_ " sahut Chanyeol "kau pulang sendiri tadi malam, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau minum di pesta _so I was worry that you might get hangover today_ "

"well, I'm okay but I have some errands to do-" ucap Baekhyun

" _are you making an excuse now_?" potong Chanyeol di seberang sana

"no" sergah Baekhyun "It's workday Chanyeol and you call me in the morning, of course I have errands to do"

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara " _Ok, but I'll call you again tonight_ "

Dan Chanyeol pun menelponnya kembali malam itu juga namun Baekhyun mengabaikan telpon darinya, sampai sekarang.

Handphonenya masih berdering dan Baekhyun memutuskan akan meninggalkan handphonenya di apartemen. Hari ini dia memiliki janji dengan _pattern maker_ kenalannya di Seoul, sebenarnya mereka memiliki janji makan siang namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Baekhyun telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi saat dia menyadari bahwa handphonenya telah berhenti berdering, dia melihatnya sebentar dan menyadari bahwa dia memiliki satu pesan masuk. Dari Jongin.

 _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan_

 _Aku menunggumu di Libertine Bar and Kitchen, 1F.141-8, Itaewon_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Kira-kira ada apa ya?_ Tapi Baekhyun kemudian berpikir sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan mengenai rancangan gaunnya kembali, lagipula sudah dua kali Kyungsoo meminta bertemu untuk menambahkan beberapa ide dalam gaun rancangannya. Jadi Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan menemui kedua calon pengantin tersebut.

Meskipun hari itu bukan weekend, restaurant yang Baekhyun datangi nyatanya cukup ramai. Terlepas dari cap _upperclass_ yang melekat pada tempat tersebut, restaurant ini tetap penuh dengan pembeli. Baekhyun agak sedikit ragu saat dia masuk ke restaurant tersebut, dengan cepat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restaurant berusaha mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

 _Sepertinya mereka belum datang.._

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu namun saat dia hendak melangkah seorang pelayan wanita tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Miss Byun?" tanyanya dengan sopan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"tuan telah menunggu anda, mari ke sebelah sini" pelayan tersebut kemudian menuntun Baekhyun menuju lantai atas restaurant sementara Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dengan kebingungan, _ini tidak seperti biasanya.._

Kursi-kursi di lantai atas restaurant tersebut biasanya disediakan untuk pemesanan. Tempatnya lebih luas dengan kursi-kursi tinggi yang dapat menjaga privasi setiap tamunya. Suasanya lebih tenang dan sepi dibandingkan dengan lantai bawah restauran. Pelayan tersebut kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke deretan kursi yang terletak paling ujung. Baekhyun belum bisa melihat seorang pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pelayan yang berdiri di depannya menggeser badannya untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk, saat itulah Baekhyun melihatnya ; sosok tinggi, tampan dengan sorot mata serius yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Chanyeol"

ªß©ƒ

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, _well_ , sebenarnya Chanyeol yang makan karena sejak kedatangannya Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sementara Chanyeol belum mengatakan apapun.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan garpu dan pisau ditangannya, meminum gelasnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"makanlah _, this restaurant is famous for their Eggs Benedict_ , jadi aku telah memesannya untukmu"

Baekhyun hanya memandangi piring di hadapannya tanpa keinginan untuk makan sama sekali, dia kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sambil melanjutkan makannya kembali Chanyeol menjawab " _Me? Nothing. I just want to meet you"_

Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas " _seriously_?"

Chanyeol menghentikan makannya kembali " _not really_. Kalau saja kau tidak mengacuhkan teleponku, aku tidak akan melakukan ini"

"aku datang ke korea bukan untuk berlibur Chanyeol, aku punya pekerjaan dan aku sibuk"

"apa kau akan terus membohongiku dengan alasanmu yang tak masuk akal itu?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan nyalang sekarang " _busy_? Buktinya kau tidak sibuk untuk menemui Jongin setelah mendapatkan sms nya, _well, actually the message is from me but you knew it anyway_ "

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan tajam " _Jongin is one of my client_. Lagipula bagaimana kau dapat mengirimkan pesan melalui Jongin?"

" _Sehun's friend is mine too but it's not important right now._ Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Secara perlahan jari-jari Baekhyun mulai mengepal, _I'll make sure Jongin will get my punishment._ Bisa-bisanya dia membantu Chanyeol melakukan semua ini, tapi kemudian Baekhyun berpikir, Jongin tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki _sejarah_ jadi Jongin tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Chanyeol terus mengamati Baekhyun yang terdiam, dia dapat melihat bahwa wanita dihadapannya sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan dirinya. " _are you going to answer my question_?" Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya tertunduk saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "tentu saja aku menghindarimu, _we're stranger, don't you remember_?. Semua ketertarikan dan perhatianmu itu terlalu cepat, kau membuat ku tidak nyaman" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, dia terpaksa harus berkata seperti itu meskipun menyakitkan lagipula pernyataannya yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Keheningan menyapa mereka kembali, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang kembali tercipta secara tiba-tiba tersebut hingga Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat dia tertegun.

Chanyeol duduk mematung, wajahnya menunjukkan raut ketidakpercayaan. Orang lain mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya namun Baekhyun dapat melihat rasa terluka dari sorot mata Chanyeol yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol kemudian berbicara dengan pelan, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam. " _are you planning to do this all the time? Are you planning to keep playing?"_

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya bingung, tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa, tawa yang pahit _"stranger huh_?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam sebelum melanjutkan " _well,_ mungkin kau benar, kita memang telah menjadi asing terhadap satu sama lain sejak kau pergi" kedua mata Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun "tetapi bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak "kenapa mesti kaget? Apakah kau berpikir aku sebegitu mudahnya melupakanmu?"

" _you knew this all along_ " suara Baekhyun terdengar tercekat, buku-buku tangannya mulai memutih karena kuatnya dia mengepal.

" _I didn't recognize you at first_ , _but there is something about you that makes me comfortable._ Lalu kita berdansa bersama _and then there was a moment when we're locked in each other eyes_ , aku mengenali sorot mata itu dan aku mengenalimu"

"lantas kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" suara Baekhyun meninggi, nadanya terdengar menuduh.

" _you should ask yourself first_!" balas Chanyeol "kenapa kau menghilang tanpa kabar lalu kemudian kembali dan memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai orang lain?"

Baekhyun menunduk " _it's not what I planned_ , I-"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan cepat " _then, what is your plan_? Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?

" _listen to me!_ Sehun lah yang memperkenalkanku dan kau tidak mengenaliku saat itu, _I didn't have a choice Chanyeol. Don't you understand?_ Bagaimana mungkin aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Baekhyun saat kau tidak mengenaliku?" Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan cepat terlepas dari pikiran dan perasaannya sedang kacau

"jadi kau memilih untuk membohongiku, itukah maksudmu?" jawab Chanyeol, suaranya agak meninggi.

Baekhyun terdiam, setitik airmata jatuh dipipinya, isakan kecil mulai menguncang tubuh mungilnya. " _you'll never understand_ " ucapnya sebelum kemudian dia bediri dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah terluka.

ªß©ƒ

To be continue...

* * *

 _finally, bisa update juga setelah beberapa hari terlewati._

 _actually, ini mungkin menjadi salah satu chapter yang paling mengecewakan (for me, at least). the reason simply because it's too short, pengennya nambahin tapi udah terlanjur stuck. pikiran aku penuh sama mikirin tugas belakangan ini, inspirasi jadi ilang. so, daripada chapter ini 'ngendap' mending di update aja dengan catatan I'll do better next time. anggap aja ini teaser buat chapter yang selanjutnya ;)_

 _It's because college started last week and I'm busy :(_

 _pengennya sih bikin chapter yang panjang so their relationship progress can be develop naturally tapi kenyataannya aku keteteran, ini juga sebenarnya draft dari yang kemarin udah disiapin, soalnya honestly aku pikir aku bakalan masih sempet nulis meski kuliah udah mulai (soalnya tahun kemarin gak sesibuk ini). kenyataannya jadwal kuliah padat dari senin-sabtu dari jam 7 sampai jam 5 dengan tugas numpuk tiap harinya (jadi curcol kan..-_-). andai kuliah kayak di ftv-ftv..._

 _anyway, I'll try to update every week, probably on sunday (tapi ada kemungkinan hari lain juga). Dan buat jalan ceritanya sepertinya ada perubahan, tapi cuma dikit aja, gak sampai ngubah keseluruhan ceritanya. untuk pairing lain sepertinya gak bakalan aku terlalu tonjolin ceritanya disini, they're just complement coz the main focus on this story is chanbaek (YES!, I'm chanbaek lover)._

 _so, enjoy the read ^-^_


	6. The Rewritten Memory

BAEKYEOL, GS. DLDR.

 _Disclaimer : I just own the story_

* * *

Pandangan didepannya kabur namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha mengendarai mobilnya meskipun hanya dengan kecepatan 20 Km per jam. Pikirannya sedang kacau, perasaannya pun demikian. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang dia lewati dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dia belum bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini dan memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di taman tersebut. Dengan pelan dia mulai berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman yang sedang sepi, maklum hari telah menjelang siang. Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Jongdae, _pattern maker_ kenalannya di Seoul.

" _hello Bou Xian_!" sapaan Jongdae yang penuh semangat memunculkan seulas senyum dibibir Baekhyun terlepas dari perasaannya yang sedang berkecamuk. " _ada apa kau meneleponku_?" sambung Jongdae kemudian.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan oppa siang ini" jawab Baekhyun. Itulah tujuan utamanya menelpon Jongdae, untuk membatalkan janji mereka siang ini.

Sapaan riang Jongdae di telpon berganti dengan suara yang penuh kekhawatiran. " _why? Are you okay? Suara mu terdengar aneh_ "

 _Tentu saja terdengar aneh_ , pikir Baekhyun, _karena aku sudah menangis sejak tadi_. Namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Jongdae. "aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan hari ini"

" _are you sure_? _Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke dokter?_ " tanya Jongdae, suaranya masih terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun menolaknya dengan cepat "tidak perlu, aku rasa aku hanya perlu istirahat" _dan memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

" _apa aku perlu mampir ke apartemen mu?"_ tanya Jongdae.

"tidak perlu" jawab Baekhyun "oppa pasti punya pekerjaan lain hari ini, lagipula aku tidak sakit parah. Hanya kelelahan saja" lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar.

" _Baiklah, pastikan kau beristirahat yang cukup oke_?" ucap Jongdae

"iya aku tahu"

" _untuk masalah janji kita, aku punya jadwal kosong rabu dan kamis depan. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu disaat itu? Kau yang tentukan jamnya_ " ucap Jongdae

"baiklah, nanti aku akan menelpon oppa lagi. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang hari ini" jawab Baekhyun.

"iya aku mengerti, sekarang cepat matikan telponnya dan istirahat" potong Jongdae cepat.

Baekhyun pun mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pengertian Jongdae dan kemudian mengakhiri telponnya, namun Baekhyun tidak langsung beranjak dari taman tersebut. Dia memutuskan duduk di kursi taman tersebut untuk beberapa menit lagi, tangisnya sudah terhenti sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di taman ini, namun Baekhyun masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Angin di taman tersebut meniup helai-helai rambut panjangnya yang saat itu memang tengah ia urai. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun terlihat damai.

ªß©ƒ

Dua jam telah berlalu dan Chanyeol mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Dia telah menanggalkan jas nya sementara kemeja putihnya telah dia gulung sampai siku. Terlepas dari raut wajah dan gerak-geriknya yang resah, penampilan luarnya masih terlihat cukup rapi.

Dua menit berlalu dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen tempat dia kini berada. Di samping pintu berdiri seorang pria yang merupakan asisten pribadi Chanyeol yang bernama Henry. Henry telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik tuannya sejak dua jam lalu dan hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kemudian melihat bahwa tuannya tersebut kembali menelepon sesorang dengan handphonenya.

"bagaimana?" suara tuannya yang dalam terdengar menggema di lorong apartemen yang sepi, Henry diam-diam ikut mendengarkan dengan was-was. Chanyeol adalah majikan yang serius dan selalu bersunguh-sungguh dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, meskipun jarang marah namun aura mengintimidasi selalu dirasakan orang yang berada di dekatnya. Oleh karena itu, kemarahan Chanyeol yang muncul secara tiba-tiba ini membuat Henry berkeringat dingin meskipun dia tidak tahu hal apa ataupun siapa yang telah membuat majikannya marah. Setahunya, sang majikan hanya memiliki janji makan dengan seseorang di sebuah restaurant namun baru saja satu jam berlalu majikannya tersebut telah kembali dengan raut wajah yang penuh amarah. Sepertinya janji makan siangnya tidak berjalan dengan baik, hanya itulah yang dapat Henry pikirkan.

"apakah kau sudah mencarinya di sepanjang jalan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, suaranya agak meninggi, Henry yang berdiri di belakangnya mulai bergerak dengan gelisah. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama saat sang tuan mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya, kerutan di dahi Chanyeol mulai bertambah dan Henry tahu bahwa penjelasan yang diterimanya dari orang tersebut bukanlah apa yang sang tuan harapkan.

Chanyeol kemudian menutup teleponnya setelah sebelumnya berbicara dengan penuh ketegasan "kau harus terus mencarinya, aku harap kau sudah mendapatkan kabar baik untukku saat aku meneleponmu lagi". Dia kemudian berbalik menghadap asisten pribadinya yang nampak sedikit tersentak dengan perhatian mendadak tuannya. Sejujurnya Henry lebih berharap bahwa Chanyeol terus mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Ini pertama kalinya Henry melihat majikannya marah, dan _angry Chanyeol_ bukanlah hal yang ingin kau lihat.

"kuncinya" kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Henry. Henry sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Dengan kikuk dia menyerahkan kartu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada majikannya tersebut.

"ini tuan"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggambil kartu yang diulurkan oleh Henry dan membuka pintu apartemen di depannya. Namun saat dia akan menutup pintu tersebut – dan meninggalkan Henry di luar – Henry menahannya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Henry dengan tajam.

Setelah menelan ludah dengan cepat, Henry berbicara dengan hati-hati "ba..bagaimana dengan rapatnya tuan?"

"beritahu sekretarisku untuk membatalkannya dan mengatur ulang jadwalnya kembali" jawab Chanyeol, dia berusaha kembali menutup pintu namun Henry masih menahannya. Kali ini Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya ke arah Henry dengan penuh peringatan.

Henry kembali menelan ludahnya "ta..tapi tuan apartemen ini kan-.."

"kau boleh pulang sekarang Henry" potong Chanyeol, dia kemudian menutup pintu apartemen tersebut dengan cepat sebelum Henry sempat mendahuluinya.

Henry hanya dapat melongo melihat pintu yang ditutup dengan cepat tepat didepan wajahnya, _dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai_ _apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dengan tuannya.._

ªß©ƒ

Tiga jam telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen. Niatnya untuk menenangkan diri di taman dalam beberapa menit nyatanya bertambah menjadi lebih dari satu jam. Di tangan kanannya Baekhyun menggenggam sekantung penuh belanjaan, dalam perjalanannya pulang Baekhyun sempat mampir ke minimarket. Dia berniat untuk memasak makan malamnya sendiri meskipun dia telah melewatkan makan siangnya. Hari belum terlalu sore dan memasak biasanya dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Meskipun hari tersebut cukup melelahkan baginya, Baekhyun tidak berniat istirahat. Dia cukup mengenal baik dirinya, jadi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur saat dia mempunyai banyak masalah di pikirannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah memikirkan semuanya di taman tadi dan dia merasa bahwa perilakunya kepada Chanyeol terkesan agak kekanakan dan tidak pantas, bagaimanapun mereka sudah dewasa dan tidak sepantasnya Baekhyun terbawa suasana hanya karena kejadian yang terjadi di masa kecilnya. Mungkin dia akan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol nanti, saat semuanya telah tenang, dan saat Baekhyun benar-benar telah menguasai dirinya kembali.

Suara klik saat dirinya membuka pintu apartemen memunculkan perasaan lega dalam diri Baekhyun. _Finally.. home_. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memasak. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan high heels nya, namun saat dia akan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, gerakannya terhenti. Sudah ada sepasang sepatu disana, bukan miliknya, sepasang sepatu pria. Perasaan tidak enak mulai datang, Baekhyun awalnya mengira apartemennya telah didatangi perampok namun kemudian dia berpikir bahwa perampok tidak mungkin akan melepaskan sepatu mereka.

 _Apakah sebaiknya aku menelepon polisi…?_

Namun baekhyun teringat bahwa baterai handphonenya telah habis setelah dia menelepon Jongdae. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja keluar dari apartemen namun Baekhyun bukan wanita penakut jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Namun apa yang dia lihat lebih buruk dari perampok yang masuk ke apartemen untuk merampok hartanya. Nyatanya di kursi ruang tamunya duduk Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangannya dengan raut wajah penuh kelegaan.

ªß©ƒ

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah kepada para anak buahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan efek kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak saat dia telah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol hanya berharap bahwa anak buahnya mengerti _, well_ , meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dengan majikan mereka. Itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat dia memasuki apartemen Baekhyun.

 _Harusnya dia tidak mengatakan apa yang dia katakan.._

 _Harusnya dia tidak melakukan apa yang dia lakukan.._

Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat Baekhyun terus memainkan peran seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal. Itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecil mereka dahulu, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauhinya seolah persahabatan mereka tidak berarti apa-apa. Lalu Baekhyun muncul di pestanya, kemungkinan besar untuk menemuinya, Chanyeol memang tidak mengenalinya pada pandangan pertama. Baekhyun telah banyak berubah, Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah wanita yang menawan dan itulah yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun terlepas dari semua perubahan fisik yang ada, Baekhyun yang sekarang tetaplah Baekhyun yang dulu, Chanyeol menyadarinya seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan Baekhyun malam itu.

Awalnya dia hanya merasa aneh kenapa wanita yang baru ditemuinya serasa begitu familiar, dengan cepat dapat membuatnya nyaman. Lalu saat mereka berdansa, mata mereka bertemu. Dan potongan-potongan puzzle itu pun menyatu. Chanyeol pada akhirnya menyadari semua itu. Namun saat dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lagu telah berhenti, dansa mereka telah berakhir dan Baekhyun langsung memisahkan diri.

Di restauran tersebut Chanyeol sempat terpaku beberapa menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Rasa marah, kecewa, rindu dan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Saat pikirannya mulai jernih Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia telah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dalam keadaan menangis, Chanyeol pun langsung mengutuk diri atas kebodohannya. Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyusul Baekhyun, sepanjang perjalanan dia berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun namun ponselnya dalam keadaan sibuk.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun langsung pulang ke apartemennya namun nyatanya saat Chanyeol datang kesana dengan asistennya Baekhyun tidak ada. Pada pertemuan mereka di pesta tersebut Chanyeol sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal, Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyewa apartemen ini untuk dua bulan ke depan. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki saham di perusahaan pembangun apartemen tersebut, jadi mendapatkan kunci apartemen Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Saat dia duduk di kursi ruang tamu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mengulang kembali semua pertemuan mereka sejak awal dan memutuskan bahwa dia tidak seharusnya menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua ini. _Well_ , lagipula memang Sehun lah yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua dan Chanyeol memang belum mengenali Baekhyun pada saat itu jadi Chanyeol memang bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan.

Chanyeol memandang jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan khawatir, dia telah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera mencari Baekhyun namun belum ada satu pun kabar baik yang diterimanya. Sekarang yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun di apartemennya.

Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang ada di kepalanya dan berharap bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Chanyeol berharap bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun dapat mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi, kembali berteman dan melupakan masa lalu, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah teman terdekat yang pernah Chanyeol miliki. Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah dia menghilang cukup lama. Dan mengenai alasan kepergian Baekhyun sendiri Chanyeol sudah lama tidak pernah memikirkannya karena dia sudah kehabisan akal mengenai kemungkinan apa saja yang membuat Baekhyun menghilang.

Pikiran Chanyeol masih terus berlanjut saat dia mendengar pintu depan apartemen di buka, dia kemudian membuka matanya tepat saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

ªß©ƒ

" _I'm sorry_ "

Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali Chanyeol ucapkan saat Baekhyun muncul di depannya. Baekhyun masih terdiam, masih terkejut dengan kenyataan Chanyeol bisa berada di apartemennya.

" _I'm sorry for make you cry, I didn't mean it_ " lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan meletakkan kantung belanjaan di meja di hadapannya. "bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _I know the owner of this apartment_ " jawab Chanyeol, dia kemudian melanjutkan " _will you forgive me_?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan mengabaikan permintaan maaf Chanyeol, dia lebih fokus kepada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah menerobos apartemennya "Yeol, aku tidak suka kalau kau masuk apartemen ku tanpa sepengetahuanku" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekat kepada Baekhyun "tapi kau pergi dalam keadaan menangis, aku berusaha menyusulmu namun kau sudah menghilang, ponselmu juga tidak bisa kuhubungi. aku telah bertindak bodoh dan aku tidak tahu kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu selain ke apartemen ini" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan memandang wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat " _you know me so well, Baek. You know that I can't stand it when I did something wrong_. _Will you forgive me?"_

Baekhyun memandang kedua bola mata Chanyeol dan melihat kesungguhan pria tersebut disana. Lagipula Baekhyun telah memikirkan semua ini di taman tadi, dan Baekhyun telah menyadari bahwa tingkahnya memang agak kekanakan. Jadi Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan.

" _yes but is not only your fault, so I want to apologize too_ " ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara "setelah dipikir-pikir kita memang agak kekanakan. Tidak seharusnya kita mempermasalahkan hal yang telah berlalu"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"aku tidak akan mempertanyakan semua hal yang telah berlalu. Mengenai kepergianmu, kedatanganmu kembali atau mengenai identitas barumu. Aku hanya akan menunggumu saat kau sudah siap untuk membahasnya namun aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk menjelaskannya saat kau tidak ingin. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman kembali Baek. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil "Baiklah". _Mungkin memang inilah jalan yang terbaik. Memulai semuanya dari awal, sebagai teman.._

Tepat saat itulah perut Chanyeol berbunyi dan dia hanya dapat tertawa dengan canggung. " _what can I say? You made me skip my lunch_ ".

Baekhyun hanya dapat ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dulu memang telah kembali di detik itu juga, mereka memang mudah bertengkar namun mudah juga berbaikan. Seperti mereka di masa lalu.

ªß©ƒ

Dan kini disinilah mereka berdua berada, di dapur apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk mereka berdua, dia tidak tega membiarkan Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan lapar. Lagipula anggap saja masakan nya ini sebagai perayaan atas berbaikannya mereka kembali.

Keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti dapur tersebut, keduanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Baekhyun sedang membuat kuah untuk sup yang akan dimasaknya sementara Chanyeol bersikeras untuk membantu Baekhyun memasak dengan cara memotong-motong sayuran, meskipun hasil potongannya tidak beraturan.

"yeol" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmmm" jawab Chanyeol, dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada pisau dan wortel yang ada di tangannya.

"kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa Bou Xian adalah Baekhyun, pasti kau sudah mencari tahu semua informasi tentang Bou Xian kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun yang juga sedang menghadap ke arahnya " _yes I did_ , tapi tidak banyak yang bisa kutemukan. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau menjadi desainer karena ibumu, Wang Jin Ye. _Well_ , aku ingat nama ibumu. Jadi informasi yang aku dapatkan hanya dapat mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau adalah Baekhyun yang kukenal".

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memang tertutup terhadap media jadi tak aneh jika hanya terdapat sedikit informasi yang didapat Chanyeol.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengganti namamu?" tanya Chanyeol namun kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dia telah melanggar janjinya dan dengan cepat dia berkata "kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, lupakan saja".

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kembali dan melanjutkan memasak sambil menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "tidak apa-apa kok, tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku menggantinya, hanya saja semua kolega Mama mengenal Mama berasal dari China lagipula aku memulai karirku sebagai desainer di negeri tersebut jadi kami berdua pikir lebih baik aku menggunakan nama Chinaku saja"

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk pertanda bahwa dia mengerti, Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia berbicara " kau tahu, saat kau pergi dari korea aku tahu bahwa kau pergi ke China untuk tinggal bersama ibumu. Aku mengirim surat ke alamtmu di China baek namun kau tidak pernah membalasnya" _dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol menyerah mencari kabar mengenai Baekhyun.._

Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat "aku tidak pernah mendapatkan satupun surat darimu yeol. Kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menetap di China. Pekerjaan Mama mengharuskan kami pergi berkeliling dunia" jelas Baekhyun. Dan yang dikatakannya itu memang benar, malah itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa orang tua Baekhyun bercerai, karena sang Mama tidak bisa menetap di suatu tempat utnuk waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan dia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah kebenaran "aku percaya padamu" jawab Chanyeol.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menjadi desainer" pinta Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati bercerita mengenai hari-harinya sebagai desainer. Baekhyun yang cerewet telah muncul, seperti masa kecil mereka dulu. Chanyeol mendengarkan ceritanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Sesudah masakan mereka selesai, obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai ke meja makan dimana kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bercerita mengenai hari-harinya. Kesibukannya sejak dia menginjak usia remaja sampai saat dimana dirinya menggantikan sang ayah menjajdi Chairman dan CEO dari Skynet group. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua itu dari media namun mendengar sudut pandang Chanyeol jauh berbeda rasanya.

"ayah tidak pernah benar-benar sehat setelah kecelakaan itu baek" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggangguk pelan, dia tahu kecelakaan mana yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Kecelakaan tersebut adalah kecelakaan yang telah merenggut ayah Baekhyun. Byun In Ho dan Park Jae Yong mendapat kecelakaan saat berkendara dalam satu mobil. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal dalam keadaan tersebut sementara ayah Chanyeol koma selamu satu minggu di rumah sakit.

"sejak saat itu, aku dipersiapkan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan" lanjut Chanyeol "mereka bukan mengharapkan hal buruk terjadi, tapi hanya akulah anak yang mereka miliki".

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, berusaha membuat Chanyeol kuat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sejak terbangun dari koma nya, ayah Chanyeol mengalami kelumpuhan. Sampai sekarang pun, pergerakkan sang ayah masih dibantu dengan kursi roda. Chanyeol yang saat itu baru menginjak usia remaja terpaksa ditempa dengan kuat untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, mungkin itulah alasan utama kenapa Chanyeol berubah. Melihat orang yang di sayang tak berdaya, ditinggalkan satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki, mendapat limpahan tanggung jawab yang besar secara tiba-tiba dan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan perusahaan di usia muda, semuanya telah merubah Chanyeol menjadi seperti sekarang.

"well, sebenarnya ibu telah berusaha untuk membantu. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak" lanjut Chanyeol " _so I have no choice._ Setelah bertahun-tahun dididik akhirnya akupun menggantikan ayahku tiga tahun lalu. Berat memang, tapi aku senang ayah akhirnya bisa sepenuhnya beristirahat dan fokus pada terapinya".

Chanyeol memainkan genggaman tangan mereka, dia kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Baekhyun.

"sekarang dimana paman dan bibi tinggal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"mereka tinggal di rumah kami yang dulu, sementara aku tinggal di _penthouse_ dekat perusahaan. Pada hari libur terkadang aku mengunjungi mereka" jawab Chanyeol.

"kapan-kapan aku ingin mengunjungi mereka" ucap Baekhyun.

" _sure you can_ " jawab Chanyeol sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Chanyeol berpamitan pulang. Baekhyun mengantarnya sampai pintu depan apartemen.

"apakah aku dapat menemui mu lagi nanti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, aku biasanya memiliki jadwal kosong pada akhir minggu" jawab Baekhyun.

" _how about other days_?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

" _I'm afraid I can't_. aku masih harus mengurus pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan aku juga memiliki jadwal Fashion Show di Seoul" jelas Baekhyun.

" _okay, I'll call you later then_ " ucap Chanyeol, dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan kepada Baekhyun " _good night baek_ "

" _good night yeol_ " balas Baekhyun sebelum dia menutup pintu apartemennya kembali. _Being a friend, I guess I can try it again…_ Pikir Baekhyun, dia kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan tersenyum kecil.. _mungkin memang inilah jalan terbaik_.

ªß©ƒ

to be continue

* * *

Chapter ini adalah chapter yang dibuat dadakan dalam satu hari, semoga gak mengecewakan..

awalnya sempet khawatir gak bisa update soalnya lambungku kemarin kambuh lagi T_T, akhirnya terpaksa juga gak dateng ke rapat wajib di kampus. do'ain aku ya supaya gak dikunyah sama dosen, soalnya dosen di kampus aku killer semua T_T :'(:'(... tapi sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti hari senin.

in the end, enjoy the read dan jangan lupa review nya okay? kalau kalian punya kritikan juga gapapa, jangan takut aku kecewa atau gimana. terkadang kritikan itu salah satu cara bagus untuk evaluasi, asalkan kritikan nya tidak menyangkut masalah pribadi :):)

tapi aku gak maksa kalian buat review juga kok, aku ngerti soalnya kadang aku juga jadi silent reader. _so it's okay_ _:) :) hehehe_

 _and also I want to say thank you_ buat yang udah review. meski gak dibales satu-satu, aku baca semua kok review nya. makasih juga buat yang udah favorite sama follow _*bow_

ups.. kayaknya note aku kepanjangan lagi deh-". yaudah, _see you again later_ :);)

 _N.B: sorry for typos_


	7. Because It's A Date

_It's super late, I know, I'm sorry_

 _~I just own the story, DLDR, RnR~_

ªß©ƒ

 ** _Because It's A Date_**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan rancangan gaun pengantin untuk temanmu itu?" Tanya jongdae.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Baekhyun kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasanya. Dia dan Chanyeol masih sering bertukar pesan setiap harinya namun mereka belum bertemu kembali sejak kejadian di restoran kala itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan siang hari ini namun Baekhyun telah memiliki janji dengan Jongdae.

"semuanya telah selesai, kau akan melihat betapa cantiknya gaunku itu saat kau datang ke pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo". Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"kau harus akui bahwa gaunmu tidak akan cantik tanpa bantuan pattern maker andalanmu ini" ujar Jongdae sambil tertawa. Baekhyun mengenal Jongdae baru satu tahun yang lalu, namun keduanya menjadi akrab dalam waktu yang cepat. Pembawaan Jongdae yang terbuka, tomboy dan _easygoing_ memang membuatnya mudah dekat dengan siapa saja.

Mereka pun kembali bercakap-cakap ringan sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan kue di salah satu cafe dekat studio Jongdae. Baekhyun baru saja selesai mendiskusikan rancangannya kepada Jongdae saat hari telah menjelang sore, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meminum teh setelahnya.

" _well, you said that you met your old friend on the day you cancel our meeting, didn't you_?" tanya Jongdae.

" _yup, my childhood friend to be exact_. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu dan tidak berkomunikasi. Baru-baru ini aku bertemu dengannya dan kami pun berteman kembali". jawab Baekhyun.

" _wait_ , berteman kembali? memangnya kalian dulu bermusuhan?" tanya Jongdae.

" _well, we're not exactly hostile_. hanya saja kami berpisah tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. _I was foolish and he did something I didn't like_ , _that's it_ ". jelas Baekhyun.

Jongdae memicingkan matanya penuh selidik dan tersenyum penuh arti " _so your friend is a 'he'… I see_ "

Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongdae pelan "memangnya kenapa? _can't woman and man be a friend_?".

Jongdae hanya kembali tertawa " _Yes they can, if the feeling doesn't involved_ ".

Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa dengan canggung, perkataan Jongdae barusan entah kenapa menyadarkan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun. _Mereka bisa berteman, jika perasaan tidak terlibat di dalamnya_. Namun perasaan Baekhyun sudah terlibat sejak lama. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. _Tidak_ , dia sudah menyelesaikan hal ini. _I've been sorted out my feeling about Chanyeol_. _Mereka telah berbaikan, mereka telah kembali menjadi teman_. Itu merupakan skenario terbaik yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sejak kedatangannya ke Korea. Lagipula tinggal 3 bulan lagi sampai hari yang dinantinya tiba, Baekhyun sedang menghitung hari…

Jongdae yang tidak menyadari kecanggungan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan celotehannya. "tenang saja, aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu"

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Jongdae.

"sudahlah, kita ganti saja topik pembicaraannya. _by the way how is your upcoming fashion show_?". tanya Jongdae

" _It's doing well_. aku sudah mendapatkan model untuk _runway_ nya dan yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar sampai selesai".

" _it's good, I don't like seeing you tiring yourself"._ Jongdae kembali tersenyum " _it's just 3 months left right_?"

" _yes_ " jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kris?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum "tidak apa-apa" jawabnya "lagipula ibuku ikut mengatur semua persiapannya, aku percaya pilihan mereka"

"lantas bagaimana dengan keinginanmu untuk berhenti? apakah kau sudah memikirkannya kembali" tanya Jongdae, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"ya, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya sejak lama. Aku memang suka fashion dan lainnya namun aku tidak benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanku. Belakangan juga aku baru sadar bahwa aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuat ibuku senang. Tapi kini aku mempunyai alasan yang baik untuk membicarakannya dengan ibuku".

"dan bagaimana menurut ibumu?" tanya Jongdae.

"ibu setuju, malah ibuku meminta maaf karena dia merasa bahwa dia telah memberiku profesi yang tidak aku sukai. ibu mengira bahwa aku menyukai apa yang aku lakukan karena aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Bagi ibu kebahagiaan anaknya adalah yang utama, karena itulah ibu tidak pernah melarang Luhan unnie saat dia meniti karier modelingnya".

" _you have amazing mother_ " ucap Jongdae.

" _I know_ " jawab Baekhyun.

"tapi apa kau yakin inilah yang kau mau? bahwa kau benar-benar akan berhenti?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Jongdae dengan teliti sehingga dia dapat membaca raut wajah sahabatnya tersebut dengan baik, Baekhyun melihat kekhawatiran disana. Baekhyun pun menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae dengan seluruh kesungguhan yang dia miliki.

"aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesali pilihanku untuk berhenti".

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Baekhyun "baiklah, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa apa pun pilihanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu".

Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan Jongdae erat "terima kasih".

Saat itulah loceng di Café itu berbunyi, pertanda bahwa ada pembeli yang baru masuk. Jongdae melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun untuk kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangannya sambil memekik pelan.

"oh astaga, apakah aku salah lihat?" pekiknya.

Baekhyun yang ikut teralihkan perhatiannya, berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang mata Jongdae dan dia hanya dapat mendecah kesal saat melihat Chanyeol – masih dalam pakaian kerjanya yang formal – masuk kedalam Café.

"Bukankah dia CEO dari Skynet group?" untuk apa dia kesini?" ucap Jongdae bertanya-tanya dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya, untuk apa dia kesini?" Ucap Baekhyun, hanya saja suaranya agak terdengar dingin. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bisa menebak untuk apa Chanyeol kesini. Dan tebakannya terbukti benar saat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi Café dan berhenti tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yah!" teriak Jongdae pelan "tidak seharusnya kau berbicara sesinis itu. _Park Chanyeol is_ _The Most Wanted Bachelor Of The Year_ _and he's simply tempting._ kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya karena kau tinggal di China".

"apakah kau penggemar?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _is it wrong if I admire him_?, haruskah aku mengulang julukannya kembali?" tanya Jongdae " _The Most Wanted Bachelor Of The Year,_ tentu saja hampir semua wanita menginginkannya. apakah kurang jelas?"

" _I got it_ "

Jongdae kembali melanjutkan "sayangnya banyak yang bilang bahwa dia gila kerja, tapi menurutku itu wajar karena dia adalah CEO termuda di Korea saat ini dan.."

Kalimat Jongdae tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia menggeser posisi duduknya ke arah Baekhyun sembari berbisik "apakah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan kita?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berada di kasir dan memang benar bahwa sorot mata pria tersebut diarahkan kepada mereka. Saat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memperhatikannya, dia mengedipkan mata. Jongdae memekik pelan di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

"apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Jongdae sambil berbisik.

"kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Baekhyun.

Keduanya hanya dapat terdiam saat Chanyeol mendekat ke arah kursi mereka.

" _can I sit with you ladies_?" tanya Chanyeol sopan.

Jongdae hanya dapat mengangguk dengan penuh kebingungan. Chanyeol pun menarik salah satu kursi di samping Baekhyun dan ikut duduk.

" _you must be Jongdae right?. I'm Chanyeol, Bou Xian's childhood friend. by the way, I'm sorry for intruding your tea time_ "

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. "teman masa kecil?" tanyanya pelan, dia kemudian bertanya kepada Chanyeol "apakah kalian baru saja bertemu kembali belakangan ini?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Jongdae langsung berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat "Bou Xian!, kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa teman masa kecilmu itu adalah park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum "kau tidak pernah bertanya" jelasnya "intinya, kau sekarang sudah tahu siapa teman lamaku itu"

" _well, I still need the details_ " tuntut Jongdae.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae saat Chanyeol memotong perkataan mereka. "sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meminta ijin".

Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya bingung "meminta ijin? untuk apa?".

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak Bou Xian makan malam. aku tahu bahwa kalian telah punya janji dan sebagainya, _so.._ "

Jongdae hanya dapat mengangguk "baiklah, kalian bisa pergi. lagipula urusanku dengan Baekhyun telah selesai". Dia kemudian memberi isyarat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang Jongdae maksud. _call me_.. sepertinya Jongdae akan menanti penjelasan dari Baekhyun sesegera mungkin.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. "baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih. ngomong-ngomong, _bill_ kalian telah aku bayar tadi".

Baekhyun pun ikut bangkit " _see you later, Jongdae_ "

Jongdae tersenyum dengan antusias " _sure, I'll be glad to see you soon_ ".

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerang dalam hati. Sudah dipastikan jika mereka bertemu lagi, Jongdae akan mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai Chanyeol.

ªß©ƒ

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya yang tepat diparkir di depan café tersebut. sejauh ini Chanyeol belum memberitahu Baekhyun kemana dia akan membawanya pergi.

"Yeol, kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kau akan tahu nanti" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang saat itu berjalan di depannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan pria itu untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Yeol, aku sedang tidak berpakaian yang pantas untuk makan malam". jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. Dia memandang penampilan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Menurutnya penampilan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, dia tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Mata Chanyeol menelususi penampilan Baekhyun dimulai dari ankle strap manis yang menghiasi kakinya, naik menelusuri cardigown berwarna coklat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan dress sepanjang lutut dengan sedikit aksen bunga berwarna kuning yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang lagi-lagi dibiarkannya tergerai bebas, jatuh dengan indah melewati bahunya. Make-up yang dipakainya tipis namun mampu menonjolkan keunikan wajahnya. Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh kepada bibir Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang terkatup rapat, diam-diam dia bertanya dalam hati apakah Baekhyun memakai lipstik khusus yang dapat membuat bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"yeol!"

Seruan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan singkatnya, dia kemudihan berdehem untuk meredakan tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba terasa serak.

" _Don't be ridiculous Baek, you look fine for me_ " Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sebenarnya berusaha untuk memprotes namun Chanyeol memotongnya dengan cepat dan mendorong Baekhyun secara lembut kedalam mobilnya.

ªß©ƒ

Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya telah berada dalam mobil. Meskipun sebenarnya dia agak sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya kemana mereka akan pergi.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di café?" tanya Baekhyun, dia sedikit memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalan di depan mereka "kau tidak membuntutiku kan?"

" _seriously Baek_! apakah aku terlihat seperti penguntit bagimu?" jawab Chanyeol, dia menarik nafas dengan berat sebelum menjelaskan lebih jauh. "kau bilang kau akan menemui temanmu yang bernama Jongdae. so, aku mencari orang yang bernama Jongdae yang mungkin menjadi kenalanmu disini. aku menemukannnya dan aku pergi ke studionya tapi asistennya memberitahuku bahwa kalian berdua sedang pergi ke café"

"ya ampun yeol, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Baekhyun "aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu"

"justru itu" jawab Chanyeol "karena kau tidak bisa pergi makan siang denganku, aku berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu makan malam". Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas senyuman Chanyeol "baiklah aku kalah, tapi jika ternyata tempat makan pilihanmu menyajikan makanan yang tidak kusukai aku tidak akan pernah mau ikut denganmu lagi".

" _don't worry princess. I know you so well_ jadi aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kau sukai" jawab Chanyeol dengan bangga.

" _we'll see_ " ucap Baekhyun "kau harus membuatku terkesan dengan pilihanmu mengingat kau sudah menganggu acaraku dengan Jongdae unnie"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tawanya terdengar dalam dan hangat "kau tidak usah khawatir, aku pikir dia tidak keberatan sama sekali".

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. "dia memang tidak keberatan tapi saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dia pasti akan menagih cerita lengkap tentangmu, sekarang pun aku tidak mau membayangkannya".

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sementara Baekhyun duduk dengan wajah cemberut di sebelahnya.

" _okay_ " jawab Baekhyun " _just laugh as you want, I'll make sure to tell Jongdae all the bad things of yours_ "

Masih dengan tertawa lepas Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menunduk. "aku tidak menertawakanmu Baek, _I just missed the lovable pout of yours_ ". ujarnya lembut.

Sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Baekhyun saat dia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian dengan cepat dia balas menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik telinga kiri Chanyeol. Meskipun tarikannya terbilang pelan, tindakannya tersebut membuat Chanyeol kaget dan kebingungan.

"apa maksudnya ini? pembalasan?" tanya Chanyeol "aku sedang menyetir Baek" Ucap Chanyeol. Tatapannya tetap terfokus ke jalan didepannya meski kepalanya agak miring sebab telinga kirinya masih dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari posisi Chanyeol yang lucu, kini tertawa.

" _revenge_?" tanya Baekhyun " _of course no, I just missed the infamous ears of yours_ " jelasnya, sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, _yah_ , meskipun kalimat yang digunakannya agak mengejek.

ªß©ƒ

Mereka makan malam seperti biasanya. Nyatanya Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan restaurant yang dipilihnya karena restaurant tersebut merupakan tempat yang biasa mereka datangi saat mereka kecil dahulu. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu dan tentu saja restauran tersebut kini telah berubah, sudah dilakukan renovasi di beberapa bagiannya. Namun para pegawai dan koki restauran tersebut masihlah orang yang sama sehingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan sensasi nostalgia di tempat tersebut.

Obrolan santai mengalir dengan alami selama makan malam diantara keduanya, mulai dari membiacarakan Seoul yang sudah banyak mengalami perubahan sampai perbincangan mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun saat hidangan penutup disajikan, Chanyeol mulai mengutarakan tujuan utamanya mengajak Baekhyun makan malam.

"kau memintaku menemanimu ke acara ini?" tanya Baekhyun, terselip keraguan di nada bicaranya.

"ini adalah _annual general meeting_ Baek, acara tahunan yang biasa kami rayakan. Hanya _Board of Directors_ dan beberapa kolega bisnis yang datang ke acara ini. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah teman baik ayahmu. Kedua orangtuaku juga akan datang, bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" ucap Chanyeol.

"ya tentu saja aku ingin" jawab Baekhyun " _but it is parties and cooperate event, isn't it_?"

"ya memang" jawab Chanyeol "tapi kita juga melakukan _charity_ dengan mengadakan pelelangan, malah pelelangan tersebut adalah asalah satu acara utama disini".

"kau bilang acara ini minggu depan? tanya Baekhyun.

"ya" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"tidakkah kau punya orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk diajak?" jawab Baekhyun dengan ragu "bukankah biasanya orang datang dengan pasangan mereka di acara-acara seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya, kedua alis tebalnya mengkerut. Baekhyun sangat mengenal ekspresi tersebut, Chanyeol hanya menunjukkannya saat dia tidak suka akan sesuatu.

"aku tidak suka kau merendahkan dirimu seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol, kau adalah salah satu orang terdekatku jadi kau lebih dari pantas untuk datang ke acara ini. lagipula selama pertemuan kita apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti itu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa bahwa pertanyaannya selama ini telah terjawab. Sejujurnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol memiliki seseorang yang special di kehidupannya. Meskipun cukup terkenal di depan media mengenai kesuksesannya, Chanyeol merupakan orang yang menutup kehidupan pribadinya dari publik. _well_ , sebenarnya telah beberapa kali Chanyeol digosipkan dekat dengan seseorang namun dia tidak pernah memberikan pernyataan resmi mengenai rumor-rumor tersebut. Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada sosok wanita dalam kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Dalam beberapa acara – baik resmi maupun tidak resmi – Chanyeol membawa pendamping wanita – biasanya mereka adalah putri dari kolega bisnisnya – hanya saja dia belum pernah mengumumkan bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih. _thus_ , _he's known as the cold businessman by the public_.

Sisa waktu makan malam mereka pun dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk membujuk Baekhyun supaya perempuan tersebut datang ke acara itu bersamanya. Namun Baekhyun belum bisa memutuskan, bahkan sampai saat ini, saat mereka telah selesai makan dan Chanyeol sedang mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Untuk orang lain mungkin tawaran _Chanyeol is not a big deal,_ tapi hal tersebut berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Semua orang pasti akan mempertanyakan siapa gerangan wanita yang datang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin saja mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman, namun beberapa spekulasi tetap akan muncul. Itu karena publik selalu bertanya-tanya akan kehidupan asmara Park Chanyeol, mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka menangkap basah Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Well, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak usah takut dengan rumor-rumor tersebut karena kalaupun rumor tersebut muncul, orang-orang terdekatnya tahu mengenai kebenarannya. Hanya saja ada orang lain yang Baekhyun khawatirkan akan salah paham mengenai hal ini..

Nampaknya Baekhyun terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengannya. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di apartemen miliknya. Lamunannya terputus saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Baek" Panggil Chanyeol, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sedikit terlonjak mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"Kita sudah sampai". Chanyeol kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Dia berjalan memutar ke arah kursi penumpang dan membantu Baekhyun turun.

"apakah kau sudah lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi".

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang dan memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Dia tahu benar apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan tapi dia sangat menginginkan kedatangan Baekhyun. "aku sangat ingin kau menemaniku ke acara ini baek. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun".

"Baiklah" setelah memikirkan selama beberap detik Baekhyun pun mengangguk. poin tambahan menjadi sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil adalah bahwa Baekhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan dari perkataan yang baru saja Chanyeol utarakan. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir rasional, tidak ada salahnya bahwa dia menemani Chanyeol ke acara tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum ciri khasnya yang lebar dan menampilkan semua deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat antusias dan lega. Dengan langkah ringan dia mengantar Baekhyun menuju apartemennya. Rsepsionis yang berjaga di pintu depan bangunan menyapa mereka berdua dengan ramah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke lantai atas.

Karena saat itu hari sudah malam, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift tersebut.

" _okay_ , karena kau sudah setuju. apakah kau punya waktu luang besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

"sayangnya tidak" Jawab Baekhyun, dia mulai bingung akan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. "tapi aku libur besok lusa".

" _great_!" seru Chanyeol "lusa aku hanya memiliki rapat pada pagi hari. kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sekitar pukul 10. kau harus sudah siap saat aku menjemputmu, okay?"

Baekhyun hendak bertanya namun pintu lift terbuka, mereka telah sampai dilantai yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol keluar dari lift diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol "memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

" _well_ , tentu saja untuk fitting baju" jawab Chanyeol "acara nanti adalah acara formal jadi kita memerlukan baju yang sesuai. Dan karena kau adalah desainer, aku ingin kau memilihkan baju untukku _and of course_ untuk dirimu juga".

" _okay_ " jawab Baekhyun. pembicaraan mereka terhenti tepat saat keduanya telah mencapai pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

" _good night yeol. thanks for tonight and be safe on the way home_ " ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun dengans sebelah tangannya, dan melepaskannya saat wanita itu berbalik untuk membuka kunci " _sweet dream baek_ ".

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk singkat " _see on the next two days then_ " ucapnya, dia sebenarnya hendak menutup pintu namun Chanyeol menahannya.

Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol, menunggu pria tersebut mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka terdiam selama bebrapa detik sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara.

" _I hope you look forward to it, because it's a date_ "

ªß©ƒ

 _I'm sorry for this super late update but I was hospitalized for some days back then and unwillingly took absent from some classes._

 _Dan absen lebih dari seminggu itu nyebelin banget, pas masuk kuliah ternyata banyak banget ketinggalannya._

 _so I have to catch up my studies first._

 _maaf juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan soalnya aku lagi uts minggu ini, dan minggu depan juga -"_

 _doain aku semoga hasilnya bagus ya, jadi aku bisa update lebih cepat juga :)._

 _see you soon then :D ;)_

 _P.s 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan probably about their relationship development, don't worry, there will be some problems soon. gak seru kalo problemnya cuma dikit, hehe :D_


End file.
